That Lullaby
by dino kid
Summary: The Hosts find out about Haruhis older brother and try to find him. But upon learning of his cruel, jerk, and ruthless self, they fear for Haruhi. Can a lullaby sung many years ago bring them closer together or are they to hate each other? summary sucks.


**This fan fiction was written by Yuki.**

**Welcome organisms! This is a one shot for Haruhi! The OC mentioned in this is one that my pal Dino (Dino Kid) and I (Yuki) Made a year or two ago. Well enjoy.**

**There will be many time skips! Just be warned. **

**Also I'm writing this while listening to Starstruck. And those who read stories by 1717snowboy, that is me, and I can not update any because I can't remember my password.**

**P.S. I will be going into different points of views every now and again, majority will be in third person.**

…

It was another normal day at the Host Club. The hosts were entertaining the girls, chatting with them, flirting, being natural. At Haruhis table, Haruhi and the girls were having a friendly chat.

"Is it true, Haruhi? That Hunnys little brother really tried challenging him again even though Hunny beats him?" Sasada asked.

"Uh, yeah actually." Haruhi said blinking. How had they learned of the fight? Then again the school had a tendency to learn things like that so Haruhi shouldn't have been surprised.

"Ah, I wish I had a sibling." Kimiko sighed.

"I'll give you my little brother." Sasada said. "You and Haruhi are lucky to be an only child." She added

"True but I really want a brother or a sister, you want one too, right Haruhi?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, um, actually I'm not an only child." Haruhi said sheepishly. Everything seemed to have stopped right there as though everyone heard her say that. Soon everyone surrounded the new host. Tamaki and the other hosts were closest to her.

"Really? You have a sibling?" Hunny asked in surprise.

"Yeah…I have a brother." Haruhi said. "I guess you guy's didn't know, I don't really talk about him ever, and he doesn't go to the school." Haruhi added thoughtfully.

"What's his name Haruhi?" Sasada asked.

"Is he younger or older?" Kimiko asked.

"How old is he Haruhi?" Hunny asked.

"What is he like, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Tell us Haruhi!" Hikaru said.

"Why did you never mention him?" Kaoru questioned.

"Why, this is new." Kyoya said calmly.

"Um….please one question at a time." Haruhi asked politely. "His name is Itachi. And he's almost three years older then me." Haruhi added. "Um…well…I don't really like talking about him…could we, maybe change the subject please?" Haruhi asked, sadness was in her eyes and she looked away from everyone.

Everyone in the room suddenly thinking they understood backed away a bit and bowed mournfully. "I'm sorry Haruhi, I didn't know he was…" they all trailed off looking at the ground. "You must miss him terrible." They added.

Haruhi blinked. "Wait….Itatchi is still alive and well." Haruhi said surprised. "He isn't dead…I just…don't like talking about him.." Haruhi trialed off.

Tamaki, getting an idea stood up. "Haruhi, could you go run to the store and get us some more of that commoners coffee?" He asked.

Haruhi blinked. "Uh, sure." She said and walked out.

As she left Tamaki took a deep breath. "Everyone, ladies, that includes you, gather around." He said and everyone did as said.

"What's on your mind, boss?" the twins asked in unison as everyone surrounded the 'King' of the host club,

"We, are going to find Haruhis brother." Tamaki said determinedly. "We are going to find him and bring him and Haruhi together so we can see why Haruhi doesn't like talking about him." Tamaki said.

"That seems a little dumb, don't you think Tamaki?" Another girl, Erika asked. "I mean do you even know where to begin looking?"

"That will be Kyoyas job~ He will be able to locate Itachi, meanwhile we will be trying other means to find him. Find out where he lives, where he goes to school at, maybe even where he works! Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I have all been to Haruhis house and it showed no evidence that he had a brother." Tamaki said.

"Oh! We can meet his brother! Maybe Itachi is just like Haruhi!" Kimiko said. "Maybe he's cuter!"

Sasada smiled. "Maybe Itachi is training to be a surgeon! Or maybe an archeologist! Or a scientist!" She said and soon all the girls were squealing about what Itachi may been like.

"I think you all are jumping the boat a little." Kaoru said. "We don't know anything about him, and Haruhi probably has a good reason as to not wanting to talk about him." But of course non of the girls heard him and were already running out to find him just as Haruhi walked in.

"Did I miss something?" Haruhi asked as she held the coffee.

"eer…nothing at all." Tamaki said.

…

After a few weeks they had managed to locate where Itachi was and some information about him.

Tamaki was sitting in the seat of a limo with the hosts –not counting Haruhi- and the girls who had found the location in with him. Kyoya was reading off what information they had found.

"Itachi Fujioka. Age, 17, in one month will be 18. Goes to the Akasuna Military School in Kakaru town and is a senior. Has no job, is a B+ student….That's all we can find at least, not counting the location of his home." Kyoya said to the two girls, Sakura and Rukia.

"It will be great meeting Haruhis brother! I'm sure he's just like him." Sakura smiled and Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Well we are just pulling in beside his house…." Tamaki trailed off at seeing the old house. Sure it was better then Haruhi and her dads home, but it was so….so….Tamaki couldn't even think of a word to describe the house. It was a one story house but it had paint peeling off it, had an old broken down rusted car in the drive way, you couldn't even tell what color the car was supposed to be! the fence was broken and the lawn was hideous! Patches of weeds here and there! It was a nightmare.

"I am kind of scared." Rukia said voicing what everyone was thinking. Tamaki took a deep breath and walked to the door and rang the doorbell and hear it echo in the house and was thankful it worked.

"Coming! Stay there!" A voice yelled and the door opened up to reveal...

A older, slightly taller, Haruhi look-alike.

The boy looked exactly like Haruhi! He had the same brown hair and brown eyes, the same face! Only a few small differences were was his hair was slightly shorter-Very hard to notice and non of them even noticed it- he was taller then Haruhi by a two inches, he was quite lean, and the main difference, was the lack of friendliness.

"What do you guys want?" He asked as he took a drink out of a bottle he was holding: Beer.

"Um…you shouldn't drink that." Rukia said slowly and the boy rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys going to do about it, you little rich brats?" The boy asked upon seeing there expensive clothes. "What are a bunch of fancy kids doing over here?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, your Itachi Fujioka right?" Tamaki began, his voice shaking, this boy, just by the look in his eyes, was scary.

"Yeah? Now are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to toss you back in your little limo?" Itachi asked.

"Um…well we're friends of your brother, Haruhi." Rukia said and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Bro-" Hikaru cut him off before he could ask 'brother?'

"Um, can you let us in? We'll explain everything inside." He said quickly. Itachi shrugged.

"Sure, not like your gonna steal anything." He said as he let them come in, as the girls got in Tamaki grabbed his arm quickly explaining the situation Haruhi was in.

"Haruhi has to pretend she's a boy." He whispered quickly. "So she can pay off a debt to the host club, us boys, so everyone in the school but us hosts, think she's a he and we can't let anyone out of it know the truth or Haruhi can't pay off her debt. PLEASE play along!" He said.

Itachi blinked and laughed. "Fine, I actually am ALLOWED to call Haruhi a boy now. This I like." He laughed as they walked in; they could hear the sound of music playing, though none of them knew the name of the song. Itachi led them to the living room, it was a mess, but not that horrid.

He picked up a black cat that walked by and petted it as everyone sat on the chair and couch. "So, what did my dumb brother do?" He began bluntly.

"D-dumb?" Everyone said in shock and offence at how he would talk about his own brother/sister to people. "Haruhi is not dumb! He is quite smart!" Sakura said.

Itachi laughed. "Sure," He said sarcastically. "So what does he want?" He asked.

"Nothing, we just overheard that he had a brother and wanted to meet you. We went through a lot of work trying to track you down." Kyoya stated calmly.

Itachi shrugged. "Why did you want to meet me?" He asked dryly.

"Well we thought you were like Haruhi, cute, smart, nice, polite, and friendly, your not nice, polite, or friendly, we can't say anything about intelligence yet but you are cute." Sakura said bluntly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Haruhi and I are nothing alike got it." He said.

"Hey! Why don't you and Haruhi like each other?" Hunny asked. "Because we want to help bring you and Haruhi close!" He said.

Itachi, a idea forming smiled. "Oh! I care much for Haruhi! It's just that he doesn't really seem to like me that much, I don't know why though, all I ever wanted to do is be the protective caring brother." He said innocently and stared at them with big brown eyes that they were reminded so much of Haruhi.

"Why not tell me where Haruhi is so I can try to reform our brotherly bond we lost years ago?" Itachi asked acting as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"Sure!" Hikaru said smiling.

"He's always at the Host Clubs room after school. I'm sure you can come in while we're hosting to talk to him." Kaoru added and Itachi smiled thinking _'perfect'._

"Really? That would be really nice of you!" Itachi said. "I'll come! How about tomorrow?" He asked. Everyone agreed and Itachi waved to them goodbye as he smiled friendly. When they were in the limo and leaving he frowned a look of annoyance forming on his face. "Man there idiots…" He said but smirked. "But it's always good when the enemy is dumb." He said walking into his house.

…

The next day was normal and Haruhi was blissfully unaware of what was about to happen until the sound of heavy combat boots and chains rattling against each other echoed through the halls drawing nearer. Everyone glanced at the door as it stopped there.

"I wonder who's there…" Kimiko said from her table with Haruhi as the sound was silent for a few minutes. They could just barely make out the sound of someone talking. The door opened to reveal Itachi, clad in black heavy army combat boots, black fingerless gloves, baggy jeans with a chain at the side, a black tee-shirt with a skull on it and a leather jacket he head an open duffel bag in his hands. He dropped it on the floor and scanned the room and his eyes landed on Haruhi.

"C-crap…" Haruhi gulped in fear at seeing him. Itachi reached in to the bag and smirked.

"Hey little brother." He laughed as the pulled out a water balloon out of the bag and threw it at Haruhi nailing her right in the face as it burst splattering the liquid all over her. It took only a few seconds of Haruhi to realize what it was probably by how it smelled and how it tasted –some of it had gotten in her mouth when it hit her face-.

"Like it? It's my own piss, you know how animals act marking there territory using it right? Well this will probably get people to run from ya." Itachi laughed as he confirmed what Haruhi feared it was.

Everyone gazed in shock and surprise at this.

Haruhi was shaking, head down. When she lifted her head you could see the tears forming. "Y….you….YOU JACKASS!" Haruhi screamed at her brother. "H-How immature can you get?" She asked, her voice cracking and tears falling. "THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she stormed past him and out of the room.

Everyone just stared in utter shock at the display as Itachi laughed and yelled after Haruhi. "Good luck getting that stuff off you! Dork!" He laughed as he picked up the duffle bag only to be grabbed by Tamaki.

"You…" Tamaki growled as his fist collided with Itachis face. "HARUHI IS YOUR OWN BROTHER? HOW CAN YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THAT?" He yelled. "Does torturing him give you sick amusement? You're a sick, sick bastard you know that?" He yelled.

"Leave Haruhi alone!" Hikaru snapped at Itachi.

"Don't go near him you asshole!" Kaoru snarled. "You're a poor excuse for an older brother! You're supposed to protect him! Comfort him! Help him! Not embarrass him, torture him, and hurt him!" He yelled.

Soon all the hosts were yelling at the older boy as the girls watched in awe. Though they were enjoying this, very much.

Itachi just rolled his eyes. "don't tell me how to treat my sister." He said walking away.

The next few days were bad for Haruhi.

First she spend an hour scrubbing the urine off of her, telling her dad even though he couldn't do anything since Itachi didn't live with them.

Second word had gotten out and some of the boys were making fun of her because of the incident, though a lot of people defended her, that was the good thing.

Third was the announcement that Haruhi dreaded:

"the annual outing will be in two days, remember those of you who signed up, you have to go, this counts for half your grade. Remember we will be going with a group from the Akasuna Military School." The teacher said.

Itachi was from the Akasuna Military School.

Itachi was part of the group going on the outing with the Ouran group.

Haruhi was part of the Ouran group.

It was for two days.

Two days with Itachi…in the mountains….

He was gonna feed her to the animals!

**Renge point of view.**

"Ugh….life hates me now…life wants me dead…." Haruhi groaned as he slammed his head onto his desk. I looked at him worriedly. I had heard about the incident with him and his brother (When did he get a brother?) and understood why he dreaded this.

"You'll be okay Haruhi!" I said trying to encourage him. "Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori will be there!" I said. "They'll protect you from anything bad happening!" I added. I wished I could have signed up, but I was not going to risk getting hurt.

Haruhi glanced at me. "Thanks Renge." He said giving me one of his smiles and I let out a squeal.

"Moi!" I yelled as I resisted the urge to hug him. He was just so cute! And humble and thoughtful and kind! He was every girls dream guy!

"Renge? Are you alright?" Haruhi asked as I went off into dream world imagining Haruhi as my night in armor and carrying me off to get married and blissfully unaware of what Real Haruhi was saying.

**Third Person Point Of View.**

Haruhi groaned as they waited at the front of the school for the bus. Ouran didn't use busses so Akasuna kindly allowed the two groups to use one of there busses, they promised that it was heavily armored, being missile proof even! Haruhi doubted that, but had never seen the bus so was uncertain.

The other hosts were at her side making sure that if they found Itachi, he would not harm her.

The buss pulled over and ten teens walked out. The boys were wearing black pants, military boots, and a black jacket tucked for there uniforms along with a tie. The girls wore the same uniform.

There in the middle.

Smirking as his gaze fell on them.

His brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze and his brown eyes glinting with amusement.

Was Itachi.

Haruhi gulped in nervousness as the teachers checked to make sure everyone was there. "alright on the bus." He said as everyone marched on the bus and grabbed random seats.

"Ugh, so this is what a bus is like?" Hikaru asked in disgust.

"Seems unsanitary." Kaoru agreed.

"hey, not all of us rich like you brats." A girl from a seat beside where they were standing snapped. "So get your pretty little asses in a seat already." She snapped and the boys stepped away never seeing a girl that mean to them, at first impression.

Taking there seats, Tamaki and Haruhi in one row, Hikaru and Kaoru in another, Mori and Hunny in the third they waited for the bus to start.

"Hey, did you get all the piss off ya?" a voice asked and Tamaki and Haruhi nearly jumped to find Itachi sitting behind them smirking. "Because it would be a shame if you didn't, it would draw wild animals to you, not just he cute little bunnies either." He added smirking.

Haruhi paled and the guys shot a warning glance at Itachi who sat back and slouched in his chair smirking.

After an hour and a half drive they reached the mountain and were standing by the bus. "Alright, you all have your supplies right? We will be hiking up the mountain on day one, and will head back down on day two." The teacher explained. "your going to be in pairs of two." He said and the other teacher began naming off the pairs.

"Keith and Tamaki." He said and a boy from the military school stepped towards Tamaki, He had to admit it, Keith had style and made his uniform look fashionable.

"Maka and Hikaru." The girl from earlier shrugged and Kaoru gasped.

"You got snake-tongue girl! I feel bad for you." Kaoru said as Hikaru paled.

"Yuki and Mori." A blonde haired kid with bright green eyes stepped forward and smiled as he jumped towards Mori.

"Hiya~" He grinned.

"Yiku and Hunny." A boy with the same face as Yuki but black hair and black tattoos on his face walked up. Haruhi suspected they were brothers, twins maybe. While Yuki seemed cheerful and smiles, Yiku was frowns and annoyance.

"Itachi and Haruhi." Everything seemed to freeze as those words were said.

"What…?" Haruhi asked in a weak, scared voice and Itachi smirked.

"Oh, Haruhi! We're partners! Isn't this so great!" Itachi laughed, cruel amusement in his eyes as he patted Haruhi on the back.

Haruhi gulped. "Um…can I get a different partner?" She asked.

"Sorry, but you cant." The teacher said dryly and continued speaking. "Alright, were going to be split into a group at a campsite even though we will each be going different trails. Group A will be at one campsite, Group B at a different one." He said.

After ten minutes we had Group A and B ready.

Group A consisted of Tamaki, the Akasuna Schools twins Yiku and Yuki, Hunny, Mori, Keith and Itachi and Haruhi. Oh, and a few other students

Group B was of Hikaru, Kaoru, Maka, Abram, and the rest of the pairs.

Each pair was given a map of the mountain with the campsites located on it.

"Well, lets get moving, _bro._" Itachi said, Haruhi wondered how he knew that she had to pretend to be a boy but that was the least of her worries as Itachi dragged her up to there trail. She held out her hand to her friends, tears streaming down her face and a comical expression on her as she silently yelled to her friends: _SAVE ME FROM THE DEVIL!_

…

What had she done to deserve this? What? Did she do something to displease someone up in heaven? Why would they have _Itachi_ as her partner? He was going to kill her!

Haruhi took a deep breath as they trekked up a steep part of the mountain and glanced at the sky. Dark scary storm clouds were in the horizon.

"I hope that doesn't hit us…" She mumbled and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Get moving scaredy cat" He growled as he kicked some branches out of the way. This was one of the things that his school and Haruhis school had different, Haruhis school everyone was lazy pretty much and only a few would have little trouble hiking through the forest up the mountain. While Itachis school on the other hand, the students went through this in gym class. This was one of the things they were forced to do lots of time so this was easy.

After a little while it was starting to get dark and they weren't exactly near the campsite yet. Itachi sighed as he glanced at the sky as stars were beginning to be seen.

Itachi walked off the path.

"Hey! W-what are you doing? We have to follow the path Itachi!" Haruhi said.

"Cool your jets Haruhi! I'm just going to take a piss!" Itachi said as he walked into the forest.

Haruhi sighed and sat on a rock as she waited for her brother to come back. "Why did I get paired up with him?" She asked suddenly something long, smooth, and cold fell onto her neck and a hissing sound formed.

_A snake!_

"AHH!" Haruhi screamed as she jumped up knocking the snake off her only to turn around to see a laughing Itachi and a broken piece of a garden hose on the ground. "You jerk!" Haruhi yelled.

"Y-you should have h-heard yourself scream!" Itachi laughed one hand on his head the other on his hip as he laughed out in joy. "You are such a coward!" He said.

Haruhi twitched in rage as she faced her brother "You're a jerk! Your immature! And cruel!" Haruhi screamed surprising Itachi. "YOU'RE A JACKASS! A PIECE OF SHIT! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She screamed as she took off running.

Itachi froze and yelled after her. "HARUHI! Wait! It's getting dark!" Groaning he took off after her. "STOP RUNNING IDIOT!" He yelled as he was able to see her. The only reason he was chasing after her was because it was getting dark and if something happened to her it would be on _his_ head. Suddenly Haruhi disappeared and a scream echoed. '_Shit!_'

"HARUHI?" Itachi screamed as he skidded to a halt seeing that it was a steeper part of the hill, peering down he was able to see Haruhi in the ground lying there. "HARUHI!" Itachi yelled as he skidded down there and knelt beside her.

She was barely conscience, her head was bleeding, and, as he glanced down at her feet, her ankle was swollen. She had either sprained or broke it. Itachi glanced around, he was, in all honesty lost after running after her. Sighing he picked Haruhi up and winced as she whimpered in pain.

"It's okay Haruhi…" He said as he began carrying her. he wanted to scream at the heavens when it started to rain. First Haruhi might have a concussion and had a injured ankle now she might get sick….wait…was he worried about her over himself? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM?

_Wait…was it just him or was something staring at him from the bushes._

What was in the bushes walked out to reveal brown fur, sharp claws, powerful jaws and deadly teeth.

"Shit." Itachi said.

…

"It's getting dark, where's Itachi and that boy, Haruhi?" Yuki asked as he sat in the tent with all the others. It had started raining so they all sought shelter in the only tent managed to get made. The one Yuki and Mori set up.

His brother Yiku shrugged. "Maybe the bears got them." The black haired twin said calmly.

"BEARS?" Yuki, and Tamaki yelled at once.

"Yeah, there are bears in this area. Why? Didn't you guys know?" Yiku asked as he had tea with Hunny and Usa-chan. "Yuki, we learned about this last week." Yiku scolded.

"Oh, oh yeah we did!" Yuki said remembering. The entire host family froze and jumped up.

"Haruhi!" They said in fear and ran off leaving Keith, Yuki, and Yiku all alone at the campsite.

"….Ouran students are weird." Keith said.

"Mori is kind of scary." Yuki grinned.

"I think Hunnys kind of cute." Yiku commented offhandedly receiving stares from his brother and classmate. "What? He's like a little kid, childish. I don't like him or think he's hot or anything, he just has that little kid cuteness." Yiku clarified.

…

It was getting darker and the bear had been circling them and following them.

Itachi laid a defiant Haruhi on the ground and had found a thick long branch. Pulling out a flashlight he gave it to her along with a pocket knife and long stick. "Make yourself useful and sharpen that up! If the bear gets close to you use the makeshift spear to scare if off and if it gets past the spear use the knife." He instructed his injured sister coldly. "You die the rest of the hosts will kill me, so it's not worth letting you die to get jumped by those rich friends of yours." He added.

'_Oh….'_Haruhi thought. _'That's why he was being semi-nice to me…he was doing it for himself…typical Itachi…'_ Haruhi thought ruefully as she sharpened the stick, flashlight was balanced between her neck and chin so she could see what she was doing. Itachi had already sharpened his own spear and was pacing around shining his flashlight every now and again.

It was still raining and Itachi said he wasn't lighting a match till they found shelter in a dry spot.

After ten minutes the bear seemed to have left them. Itachi sighed and hooked the spears to his pants and put the two pocket knives in his pockets and picked Haruhi up again. "You need to loose some weight Haruhi." He grunted. After several long minutes they found a cave.

Itachi put her on the ground and saw she was shivering. Frowning he took of his jacket and put it on her and began to set up a fire using the dry leaves and moss around the cave and started to cut away the wet bark on the spears to find drier wood for the fire.

For fifteen minutes Itachi tended to the fire. Wandering around the cave looking for dry material for the fire, making sure no predator walked into there cave. Then the thunder came followed by a whimper from Haruhi.

Itachi blinked, sympathy in his eyes and walked over to her and pulled her closer to him until he had both arms wrapped around her and began humming a lullaby to her.

It was one there mother has sung to them countless times before. One she used to sooth and calm Haruhi down when it was storming out. Often times when there parents were gone and there was a thunderstorm when they were kids, Itachi would go to her room and begin singing it to her. Well hum it to her, he wasn't much of a singer.

And ironically enough those were the times they were closest.

As Itachi hummed the song, Haruhi remembered how the death of there mom had created the gap between them. It was much more painful for Itachi because she was, in all honesty, closer to him then anyone else was. When she died, Itachi blamed it on everyone around him. Came to hate his family and everyone who knew her.

Haruhis eyes began to droop as he hummed, she felt safe in the arms of her brother, the sound of the thunder and rain were washed away by the soothing sound of his voice. And a realization finally came to her.

Itachi didn't hate her.

He never did.

…

"I think I see smoke coming from that cave!" Hunny yelled as they ran. Well Hunny rode on Mori's shoulders.

"I see it too!" Tamaki yelled as they rushed to the cave, they all knew Haruhi hated thunder.

They ran into the cave to find a sight that surprised them all.

Haruhi, being held close by Itachi, who was humming a song to her as she slept, and held her protectively.

When Itachi noticed them he sighed. "What are you guys doing? Get your asses in here! It's raining out there! Do I have to drag you rich brats in here?" He growled. They quickly rushed in the cave and Itachi explained what had happened.

When it finally stopped raining, Itachi refused to let any of them touch Haruhi and carried her himself.

As they got to the camp they were greeted by the others who had set up the tents, Yiku and Mori set up Itachi and Haruhis tent as Itachi got the first aid kit to wrap up Haruhis ankle, he couldn't do that earlier because his first aid kit sadly, lacked the bandages

After wrapping up her ankle he gave her some food and set her to sleep and sat with her the rest of the night humming that lullaby.

…

The next few days were still odd for Haruhi.

Itachi would come to her house every day really early to make breakfast for her, and help her get to school, turns out she fractured her ankle badly. She was put on crutches.

All the girls would run to her to try and help her some how, when she would drop a book by accident as she tried to walk on the crutches a girl would be there picking it up in a flash, they would ask to hold her stuff and help her to class. They tried all things imaginable. The rest of the hosts were really protective of her too.

But the most protective was Itachi, he must have been missing classes in school because of he was not just there to walk her to school, but home too. He would march into the club room and wait patiently for Haruhi to finish up. Then would sling her back onto his back. Loop the crutches on one arm. And carry her most of the way home.

Maybe….all they needed was to hear that lullaby once more just like when they were kids, just once, till they became friends again.

…**.**

**I hope you all liked this. This was fourteen pages long and 5183 words long also by I, Yuki of the D.Y.C.**

**Dino said I could use her account because I can't get on my account.**

**Anyways please review.**


End file.
